Conduits such as pipes or tubes may need to be secured to a supporting structure such as a channel, wire, rod, and/or bar. Existing support clips may be difficult to secure in place, and may require either sliding the support clip along the length of the supporting structure or tightening one or more fasteners in a difficult to access location.